Knowing This Feeling
by S. Halliwell
Summary: When the others don't show up for a party, what will Sakura and Syaoran do? SS oneshot


Hey everybody. This is just a little thing to express the connection between Syaoran and Sakura. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Knowing This Feeling**

* * *

The peaceful glow settled on the quiet Earth. The fast approaching night drove people to go home and spend the rest of the night in their warm cozy homes with their loved ones. The crisp autumn breeze picked the autumn colored leaves off the branches of trees as people crunched through the leaves already on the ground. The golden red, orange and yellow scene cast the world in an air of calmness. Little tiny fragments of broken leaves flowed in the air being carried by the current. The entire town was bathed in a warm golden glow. A glow that reflected everyone's emotions.

A girl's humming voice can be heard from a second floor window. The melodious humming traveled out the window into the gentleness of the on coming night. The girl's soft auburn hair shined with the matching glow coming in from the window. The girl hummed as she pulled her comb through her hair that flowed to her cheeks that framed her face wonderfully. She stood in front of her closet pulling out a light green velvet skirt that reached her knees and a matching sweater that wasn't too thick or thin. The sweater reached just past the top of her skirt. It looked absolutely stunning on her. The outfit brought out the girl's sparkling emerald green eyes while hugging the girl's perfect curves and her soft creamy skin. The smile on the girl's face produced happiness, caring, loving, and pure joy. Now why was the girl getting dressed up at the end of the day?

She was going to a party with all her friends from school. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol were all going to be there. The one thing that confused Sakura was that they wanted to meet at the high grounds just outside of town, but that didn't get her down. Sakura was in pure joy. Her friends were the most important people to her other than her family. She and her friends were seniors in high school; they were soon going to go their separate ways. This was going to be one of their last meetings. Sakura stepped out of her room her movements with grace that of a swan. The skirt flowed behind her as she exited her home. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath taking in the crisp peaceful environment with a smile before she headed to the meeting place. Sakura watched as the wind carry the autumn leaves past and couldn't help it but smile with content and happiness.

Walking down the walkway that lead to the high grounds, the setting was truly a remarkable one. The few trees that lined the road looked golden in the orange, yellow and red leaves. Sakura placed her palm out just in time to catch a golden leaf that was carried by the wind. Continuing to walk onward, she came to the top of the cliff. The scene was something beyond words. The golden light of the sunset bathed the town in a way that no one can describe. The view from here was absolutely amazing. Little lights from the windows of others houses looked like little balls of light that float in the air. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name being called.

"Sakura" Sakura turned around to see a boy with chestnut hair coming her way. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey Syaoran, have you seen the others?" asked Sakura curious since no one else has arrived yet.

"Not sure" replied Syaoran.

Syaoran watched as Sakura turned around to look at the sunset again. He smiled. She looked so serene and content. She also looked so beautiful. The outfit really did bring out all her features. He walked up behind her and watched as well. He couldn't help but look at the angelic figure before him. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if she's real. She's so kind and caring to others and has looks that were so beautiful it seemed impossible, yet she's standing right there next to him. Someone so beautiful inside and out seems so unreal. He just wanted to reach over and hold her in his arms, to shield her from the evils of the earth, to be with her and cherish her throughout the end of time. He felt so complete with her. She was a person that meant the world to him, a person that he loved, loves, and will love forever and ever. Sakura turned to look at him with that caring face. She sensed that there was something going on with Syaoran.

"Syaoran, is something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong at all." He said while placing an arm around her neck and pulling her in closer sensing she was a bit cold. She smiled at him knowing his gesture of care and the two of them looked at setting sun again. The golden light had faded to leave only the dying glow that continued to fade into the night, stars just starting to peek out on the Earth. Without even realizing it, Sakura had put her head onto Syaoran's chest. They both knew that their friendship is becoming something bigger, but neither confronted it yet. The last light of the day dipped below the horizons as the stars and moon took on their full light. The two stood there watching completely forgetting the fact that they were suppose to have dinner with their friends who hadn't shown up. Who knows how long they had stayed there watching the wondrous night sky before their stomachs spoke for them.

Sakura and Syaoran let out a laugh as their stomachs growled hungry for food.

"I guess we should get some food huh?" said Sakura.

"Yeah, wonder why the others ditched though." said Syaoran.

They both giggled. They pretty much knew why the others ditched. Syaoran held out his hand. Sakura smiled and placed her hand into his and they walked hand in hand to a nearby restaurant. The atmosphere of the restaurant was for couples obvious from the candlelight and the couple booths, but that didn't matter to them. Dinner by candlelight is really something that is unforgettable. Their dinner was quiet of words, but they didn't need to speak. They knew what was on the other's mind. Their eyes said it all. They left hand in hand as well and stared into each others eyes as they headed back up to the cliff. They both waited to look at the night sky a little while longer. They sat on the ground Sakura wrapped in Syaoran's warm welcoming arms. Time passed as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Syaoran's eyes slowly opened forgetting for a second why he was on a cliff and not in his room. He turned to see the beauty in his arms sleeping peacefully and smiled. How he wish to start the day off like this everyday, with her in his arms and keep her from those that want to harm her. He looked out at the cliff seeing a faint glow right at the horizon. He smiled as he gently shook Sakura awake. She opened her eyes a bit stunned at seeing Syaoran first thing in the morning at a cliff. He nudged his head at the edge of the cliff. Sakura's face turned into a huge smile as she saw the beginning of a sun rise. The faint glow grew into a golden light as the sun made its way up from the horizon. Syaoran and Sakura watched as the golden light illuminated the town below. The brilliant light shined on the quiet town as the new day is about to begin. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. The looks in their eyes said it all. How much they meant to the other and how much they wished to be in each others arms. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her in. Sakura leaned in on his chest. She remembered how he was always there for her. How he always made her feel better when she was sad. She looked into his warm loving eyes and he into her kind caring ones. His hands automatically moved to cup her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips full of his love for her. What he felt for her could never be expressed in words. He felt much more than love. She means the world to him; she's a person that completed him. She was the thing that was missing from his life and now he found her. Sakura felt it too. He was always the one to support her when she needed it; he's the one that lend a shoulder when she cries. He's the one she needed, the one that she can always turn to when she needed. He's the one that complete her. This kiss is the sun rise, the dawn of a new connection between them. The night has settled on their friendship, but the sun has rise on their relationship as a couple; as a pair of people in true love. Their love never needed to be expressed in words. It existed as a special bond that can never be broken. They will never forget this kiss; this kiss by the light of the sun rise is their confrontation of their love. The blinking red dot in the bushes and the slight giggling can be heard, but Syaoran and Sakura didn't care. By the light of the sun rise, they stared into each other's eyes. They have found each other. They were two parts of a whole.

* * *


End file.
